


Overconfidence Breeds...

by ThrallofPentacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Modification, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Crying, Double Penetration, Excessive Amounts of Come, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, I think three monsters qualifies as a gangbang?, Knotting, Licking, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Slime, Spitroasting, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality, Werewolves, Xeno, and some voyeurism on Kirie's part, but no misgendering, cis man with a vagina, couldn't decide which pun to use for the title, mentions of mpreg, so help me I will make that a tag, so honorable mention goes to Pride Cometh, some afab language to refer to his bits, they can log out or skip sex scenes at will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Aaron Konheim is a veteran player of X-Quest, the first MMO made for full-immersion VR... right around when the technology was still mostly being used to make porn. In a game where losing a fight means the monsters will use your body for their own pleasure, he's managed to hang on to the title of Undefeated—until he decides to teach a newbie the ropes, and winds up giving her a show instead.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Werewolves, Original male character/slime
Comments: 12
Kudos: 133





	Overconfidence Breeds...

**Author's Note:**

> a fool: let's just quickly check if it's "to whale on" or "to wail on" someone
> 
> a fool: *twenty minutes of intensive googling, asking Pentacles, and screaming*
> 
> a fool: ...wale, I guess???

After almost five years of playing X-Quest, Aaron Konheim had seen just about everything the game had to offer. He'd beaten every main questline, found just about every item, put together a set of gear that was the envy of everyone he walked past—and, honestly? In any other game, that would have been it. Where was the fun, once you'd hit max level and nothing the game had to offer could actually threaten you?

Of course, X-Quest was built different than most games. It was full-immersion VR, and unlike most others in the genre, it never stitched on an outdated leveling system. In this game, you relied purely on your own learned skill. Aaron wasn't a top player because a first-dungeon kobold could wale on him for six hours straight without making a dent. He was a top player because he was good enough to kill them with a toothpick, if he really wanted. Even now, there was still something satisfying about kicking an enemy's ass.

With that said... he missed the old days, when every snapping twig had made him scream and brandish his sword. Maybe that was why he found himself wandering back to Feldspar Fields, where he'd first spawned all that time ago. He could see the newbies, running around with the basic equipment, jabbing uselessly at the slimes.

Aaron walked up to a nearby woman who looked like she was having some trouble. "Try slashing," he suggested. She jumped and turned to look at him, and the slime made a lunge for her foot. He brought down his sword, severing it neatly in two. Of course, that didn't  _ quite  _ kill it—he had to give it another couple of chops before it finally dissipated. Slimes were resilient little bastards.

She scowled at him. "I had that, you know."

"Sure, but... there's a reason this game is kind of infamous." Aaron gestured at the open field, where quite a few people were starting to realize that their wild flailing wasn't doing much damage. One had already been grabbed. As Aaron watched, he panicked and disappeared with a little  _ pop. _ Must have logged out, or just skipped to the respawn.

"Isn't that because all the monsters want to get in your pants?"

Aaron flushed. "I meant that the beginning is really difficult. That's the really cool thing about it, actually! Nobody really knows this now, but five years ago it was the first game they made with this technology. It's just, well, before that it was mostly used for, uh... porn."

"So they made a porn game."

"It's not  _ just  _ porn, though." Aaron gestured at another player, just as she disappeared after losing her sword. "A lot of people play for the combat, me included. You can just skip the weird sex stuff."

"That's what you do, then?"

"Nah." Aaron gave her a cocky smirk. "I've never needed to. Never lost a fight in this game."

She laughed. "Yeah, sure."

"No, really!" He pointed above his head, at the Undefeated title. "See?"

"Huh." She looked him up and down, and seemed to notice his armor and sword for the first time. "How long have you been playing this, exactly?"

"Four years, eleven months." He leaned his sword against his shoulder. "Which means I know this place like the back of my hand. _ Including  _ a spot where you can learn against low-level monsters without being right in front of everyone."

As if on cue, someone in the distance started moaning. The woman made a face and said, "Yeah, okay. Lead on."

Aaron led them down a gentle slope, and into a small wooded area called the wolfswood. While they walked, the woman introduced herself as Kirie. Probably not her real name—at least, Aaron only gave her his in-game one. Which she chose to laugh at.

"Shadow?" she drawled. "Really?"

"It's my username!" he insisted. "I managed to get in early enough that it was available, I had to take it!"

Kirie shrugged. "To each their own, I guess. Edgelord."

"Hah."   
  


"So." She folded her arms and gave him a sideways look. "Do you always spend your afternoons hunting for newbies in a sex game?"

"It's really not a—"

"It's definitely a sex game." She smirked. "What, hoping I'll trip up and give you a show?"

Aaron's mouth dropped open. "I—that's—what?"

"I don't mind, you know." Kirie's eyes flashed. "As long as I get one too, if Mr. High and Mighty is having an off day."

Aaron put down his visor to hide his blush. "You can just skip those."

"Oh, I know."

He was saved from having to answer when they entered a small clearing just inside the forest. A single solitary slime waited there, jiggling like a giant ball of jello. "So," Aaron said, eager for the distraction. "First thing you should know? Nothing in X-Quest is a pushover. The stuff you can kill in your sleep in most games, you have to actually think about. With these? Slash, don't stab. Whenever you cut off a piece, it disappears. They get smaller and smaller, until they eventually die."

Kirie nodded and walked up to the slime. It took a while—the starting weapon was about as sharp as a butter knife, and she hadn't gotten the hang of chopping them in half to get rid of as much of their body as possible in one go. She did kill it, though, which already set her leagues ahead most people just starting out. Aaron himself had nearly lost his first fight, before he'd figured out the slice and dice strategy.

They went on like that for a while, Aaron mostly just strolling through the woods, occasionally killing a stubborn slime that just wouldn't stop gunning for him. He explained the other very important thing about the monsters in X-Quest—namely, if you  _ didn't  _ skip your defeat, many of them could have semi-permanent effects on your in-game body, ones you might even have to go on quests to undo.

By the time that was done, Kirie had killed ten slimes and finished her first quest. "Next enemy is a little harder," Aaron warned her. "Warglings."

These were where the forest got its name. They were fairly small by the scope of the whole game, but by human standards they were tall, hulking things. Bipedal, mostly, though they had long arms and often ran on all fours. Coarse dark brown fur covered their bodies, and their dicks swung freely between their legs. Because, well... it  _ was  _ sort of a sex game.

There was no trick to dealing with Warglings—you just had to learn how to block their swings and stab them whenever they gave you an opening. They weren't very tough, though, and Kirie took one out on her first try.

"Nice work," Aaron said. He didn't have to fake being impressed—he was the only person he knew of who hadn't lost their undefeated title by the time they took out their first wargling. "I think you should be all set, now."

"Any last words of wisdom?" she asked, as they passed a sign informing them that the first town was only a mile away.

"Not really. There's not much to the warglings, except that they like to jump out at you when you're not expecting it." He chuckled. "By the time you get to Goni Borr—that's a city that's sort of like the midpoint of the game—you'll be able to take one of those things in your sleep."

And in that exact instant, Aaron forgot the most important rule of X-Quest: there are no pushover enemies. He relaxed into his maxed out armor, he put all his focus into the conversation, and he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. That was the moment the wargling struck.

Its paws collided with his shoulders. Aaron was knocked off-balance, and the sheer weight of the creature bore him to the ground. His sword flew out of his hand and landed several feet away. All his breath rushed out of him in a pained huff.

"Holy shit!" Kirie brandished her sword in front of her. "Hold tight, I can—!"

"I got it," Aaron snapped. Part of him wanted to curl up and die. Tackled by a  _ wargling,  _ of all things, after he'd made it through the Undercastle on his own? Seriously? But he was fine. He pulled a dagger out of his belt and drew back to stab the monster—

A clawed hand pinned his arm to the ground. Aaron yelped, craning his neck to the side to see a  _ second  _ wargling—and behind it, oozing along much slower than the two wolves, was a slime.

"Shit." He tried to push himself back up, but the first wargling was crouching on his back, now. He scrabbled his legs uselessly in the dirt, trying and failing to kick it. "Uh... fuck."

"Yeah, you look like you've got it."

"Kirie, uh..."

She boosted herself up into the lower branches of a tree. The slime, which had been pathing towards her, gave it up as a lost cause and stopped a few feet away from Aaron.

"Little help?!"

"I don't know." She crossed her legs and propped her chin in her hand. "Now that I think about it, I'd love to see your  _ renowned  _ fighting prowess in person."

"I'm sor—" Aaron started to say, but he was cut off by a hideous screeching sound. As it tore away one of his shoulder pauldrons, the monster settled even more of its weight on him. It took him a moment to realize what those slow, rhythmic motions were—it was grinding its cock against his armor. His heart leaped into his throat.

This was it.  _ This  _ was what he'd been missing. The rush of adrenaline that came from having no idea what would happen next.

"I—I can still get it off!" he stammered. "I just need a second!"

Kirie's eyebrows jerked up—and then a horribly knowing look flashed across her face, and she leaned back against the tree. "Oh, of course! The valiant hero can rescue himself."

Clawed hands pried his breastplate open. Something hot and slimy pressed against the back of his neck, and he shuddered as he realized it must be the wargling's tongue. The other wargling bent to help its fellow, digging its claws into the seam of his bracer and levering it open. The slime, meanwhile, just sort of... sat there. Quivering.

Aaron managed to get a hand loose just long enough to slam his fist into the snout of the second wargling. An instant later, it yanked away his bracer and grabbed his wrist in its hand. He kept struggling, kicking and thrashing as piece after piece of painstakingly crafting armor was stripped away. It would be simple to repair... but first he'd have to look a blacksmith dead in the eyes and tell him it had been broken.

"Bastard," he snarled, and aimed a kick at the one behind him. Missed. His feet were bare, now. His helmet had been hurled into the trees. His breastplate was in pieces, and even the mail he wore underneath was scattered all over the path. All that Aaron had left were his clothes.

And then, clawed fingers slipped under his belt. "Help!" he cried out.

"Aw, does the grizzled veteran really need my help? On my first day? That's adorable."

Aaron's ears burned. "I—I have a ton of money! I can pay you!"

"Don't make me laugh," she scoffed. "This is  _ priceless." _ She tapped a finger thoughtfully against her chin. "You're going to have to beg for it."

His belt finally gave, letting the monster tear away his trousers. Clawed hands shredded the shirt right off his back. Only his briefs were left—so this time, when the wargling on top of him rubbed its erection against him, he could feel it sliding along the cleft of his ass.

"Please!" he burst out.

"Really? Lame. If you want help, you're going to have to grovel."

Aaron's throat tightened. He couldn't get any words out—until the wargling tore his underwear away, and he felt hot breath on his exposed asshole. Then, he crumbled. He scrabbled at the dirt, desperate pleas spilling from his lips. He promised her money, favors, a week as her personal bodyguard. Then, when that slimy, disgusting tongue pressed against his rim, he offered her more. He started to cry, blubbering as he swore he'd do whatever she wanted, he'd be her in-game minion forever, only please don't let it take him!

Kirie just laughed.

He sobbed helplessly as the tongue pressed inside him. It wriggled as it went deeper, lapping at his insides and filling them with slick drool. At the same time, the other wargling got bored of waiting its turn. It crouched in front of him, grabbed his hair in one of its clawed hands, and shoved its cock into his mouth.

Aaron tried biting down. It snarled and grabbed his jaw, forcing it open as it thrust in and out of his throat. Now, he couldn't even beg Kirie to save him. All he could do was sob into the monster's hairy stomach as the wargling behind him drew its tongue away. The head of its cock rubbed against his hole, and he let out a muffled scream. Aaron had never even tried fingering himself—and he could feel how enormous the one in his mouth was, how deep it went as the hands in his hair forced his head down until his chin pressed against the wargling's balls.

It pushed inside. He screamed again, his back arching with the sting of the stretch. But as it kept going, the pain faded... and instead, he felt something else. A hot, tight, filthy pressure moving deeper and deeper inside him. To his horror, his own dick twitched.

A moan abruptly reminded him of Kirie—still sitting up in the tree, looking down at him. Watching. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, and slipped a hand under the waistband of her trousers. "Go on," she said. "Squeal."

Aaron tried to keep silent, but then the wargling reached a hand under his stomach and pushed him up onto his hands and knees. Before he could even consider fleeing, it grabbed his hips and started to thrust into him. He couldn't have stayed quiet if his life had depended on it. Yelps and whimpers slipped out every time he felt the monster's balls slap his ass, all muffled into the other wargling still fucking him from the other side. Their rhythms didn't quite match, and every so often they'd bounce him just wrong— _ just right!— _ between them, so that the cock in his ass struck a vulnerable spot that made his own dick swell.

The one behind him sped up. It lowered its head and panted, its hot breath tickling his ear. All of a sudden, he couldn't feel its balls hitting him anymore. The base of its cock had swelled up until it couldn't fit inside. The wargling growled deep and low, and his heart skipped a beat. It pressed up against him, bearing down on him with all its weight, until the painful stretch returned. Aaron squealed, just like Kirie had wanted, writhing against the strong arms that held him until the knot popped inside and he felt a rush of heat deep inside him. It rocked him back and forth on its dick, grunting and snarling and pumping him full of its come.

Just like that, it was over. The cock in his mouth withdrew, and the one that had knotted him slipped a hand under his stomach and pulled him against its chest. It squatted like that, with Aaron still squirming on the end of its cock. He slumped, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks burning as Kirie's breathy gasps told him she was still enjoying his predicament.

And then, the slime started to move. In an instant, Aaron jolted back to alertness. He tried to stand, but it was no use—the knot in his ass had swelled even further after the wargling came. He was trapped.

The slime moved with agonizing slowness, like honey sliding down a hill. He shuddered at the feeling of its cool, sticky mass oozing over his foot. It climbed up his calf, into his lap, until at last it encased his cock. Aaron let out a helpless moan. His dick was stiff and aching, after being neglected for so long by the warglings. Distantly, he could feel a hint of something in the back of his mind—some warning he'd heard a long time ago, and dismissed because he was sure he would never lose to a slime.

Now, defeated, he could only lie back against the wargling. The slime's touch tingled all the way up his length. He let his eyes flutter closed and sank into the sensation. The monster was so soft and velvety, and every so often it would  _ ripple,  _ teasing down the shaft, sucking ever so gently against the tip. Arousal pooled in his lower belly, even as his cock started to soften...

Soften?

Aaron's eyes shot open. He could see right through the slime's translucent body—right to his cock, still hard and throbbing, but shrinking with every passing second. He cried out and thrashed with fresh desperation, only to collapse against the wargling again when his struggles tugged painfully against his rim.

To make matters even worse, he could see Kirie watching in fascination as his cock just... melted away. By the time the shrinking stopped, he was left with a tiny nub and not even a bump where his balls had been. And even then,  _ even then,  _ the monsters weren't done with him.

"Please," he sobbed, as he felt the slime pressing against the space between his shrunken cock and his asshole. "Please, I can't, I can't take any more!"

"God," Kirie moaned. Her eyes were glazed over, and her hand moved frantically under her clothes. "I've never seen anything so pathetic."

Aaron's whole body burned. There was nothing he could do to contradict her. Nowhere he could hide from his humiliation. The wargling that had knotted him gripped him too tightly. So, he gave in. He cried and squirmed and whimpered as the slime pressed harder and deeper, and the skin there started to stretch. It opened him up slowly, extending a tendril of itself into the place between his legs until it thrust so deep that the wargling inside him must have felt it. The monster grunted and let out another trickle of come.

Finally, the slime drew away, leaving behind a long slit and a hole that dripped with slick. All that remained of Aaron's dick was the tiny clit, half-hidden under its hood. Kirie's breathy laugh filled his ears, sending bolts of shame and filthy excitement rolling down his spine.

The second wargling approached, footsteps crunching over fallen leaves. Aaron made one futile attempt to close his legs—but it grabbed his ankles and forced them wide. He squirmed as the hot tip of its cock swept along his slit, back and forth and back and forth until he realized with a lurch that the slick there wasn't left over from the slime, anymore. It was dripping out of him, coating the wereling's cock, baring to the world how aroused he really was.

This time, when the wargling sank into his pussy and rubbed its cock against secret places that were never supposed to be reachable in his body, Aaron didn't scream. All he had left was a broken whine. Every stroke stoked the heat inside him, pressure building in the tiny nub of his clit until he was barely hanging on.

Kirie made a strangled sound, and the movement of her hand reached a fever pitch while she watched the second wargling pound him backwards into the first. Then the one in his ass started to move, too, rocking him back and forth between them, so that his clit rubbed against the hairy stomach at his front. Aaron writhed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt a familiar bulge grinding against his cunt.

"It's going to breed you," Kirie said, sounding awestruck. "The other one couldn't, but..."

Aaron could do nothing to stop it—and the hot slide of its knot against his clit was so good, and he was so full already, and despite himself he wanted more. He spread his legs, sobbing with shame as he opened himself up for the monster's knot.

It was too much. Sandwiched between the warglings, his ass and his pussy so full he could feel their cocks rubbing against one another inside him, the hairy stomach of one grinding against his clit while the knot of the other pressed so hard against his prostate that he saw stars...

He felt the filthy heat of the second wargling's release, marking him, claiming him. Breeding him. His head swam. It might already be enough. He might already be pregnant. Aaron imagined what it would be like, to walk around with that swollen belly, to have everyone who passed him know he'd been pinned and taken like this. He moaned and squeezed down on the monster's cock, until it jerked and leaked another spurt of come.

The more of its release he had inside him, the worse his chances were. He could feel that hot ball of tension in his gut. He was so close... and if he went over the edge, he knew exactly what would happen. He knew, and that was what did it, what sent him spiraling helplessly into a haze of pleasure. His cunt fluttered. Over and over, as waves of aftershocks ripped through him, he clenched down and wrung pulse after pulse of come out of the monster. It bloated his belly, the pressure building and building until trickles of it leaked out past the knot and dripped down his thighs. Until there was nothing left in the wargling's balls, and no doubt in Aaron's mind that it had just put another monster inside him.

After that... he drifted. Minutes passed. The cocks inside him softened, and eventually the knots withdrew. He collapsed on the path, facedown, a pool of wargling come spreading between his legs. They left, leaving only the slime, which Kirie dispatched.

He'd almost forgotten she was there. She nudged him with her boot, and he groaned. "Just in it for the game, huh?" she said, her voice shaking with suppressed amusement.

Aaron whimpered.

"If you ever need a baby sitter for the cub, hit me up!" He heard the telltale ding of a friend request. "Or an audience. That was  _ fun." _

He wrapped his arms around his head, to hide his face.

"You gonna be okay, there? Should I carry you into town?"

Aaron shook his head frantically.

"Okay. Well. I'll just... sit here, alright? Until you can stand."

Aaron managed a shaky thumbs-up, even though the thought of walking made him want to sink into the ground and never get up again. His limbs felt like cooked spaghetti.

_ Next time,  _ he thought,  _ I'm bringing a teleport scroll. _


End file.
